


To Go Home Again

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s10e04 Home Again, F/M, Ficlet, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Post-Ep ficlet for 10x04 "Home Again".</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr. I haven't finished anything in forever before writing this and I threw caution to the wind and posted this last night at 4 a.m. It was meant to be a real fic and now it's just this ficlet. Cause I had too many feelings after that episode.

Mulder hasn’t been to Maggie’s house in ages; from the way Scully gently touches the surfaces, he fears she hasn’t either. Today is not the day to decide what will happen to this house or the things in it. Mulder follows Scully; he’s always a few steps behind her. He’s giving her the space she needs while making sure she knows he’s still there. That he’ll always be there.

“Stay, Mulder.” She tells him standing in the living room doorframe. She looks tiny there; lost and broken. Her intentions are clear and there’s nothing he wants more. But…

“No.” Still, he can’t grant her that wish. He hates seeing her face fall; the doubt in her eyes and the fear.

“Not here, Scully,” he quickly tells her to wash the doubt away, “This place… it’s not good for you right now. It’s still so alive with your mother and her memory. I want this – us – to be… let’s just get out of here.” She tilts her head in a way that reminds Mulder of the young woman he met a lifetime ago. Before his presence tainted her life. It also assures him that she’ll be ok. Another crack, another scar; but she’ll be fine. His Scully.

“So, your house?” She asks slowly walking towards him.

“It’s our house, Scully. And I was actually thinking your apartment.” That apartment is only hers; he’s only been there once and he felt like a stranger there. Today is about her, though, and he’s willing to go wherever she wants to go. As long as it’s not this house that has the feel of death clinging to its walls. He’s searching for the car keys she gave him earlier in his coat pockets.

“No.” That simple word, a mirror of what he just told her moments ago, gives him pause. He looks at her, trying to come up with something – anything – he can say. Realizing there’s nothing he can say. All he can do it be by her side and let her take the lead.

“Take me home, Mulder. Tonight, I just want to go home.” And that’s something he can do, he finds. He takes her hand and together they leave. He closes the door behind him and he feels a sudden cold rush through him. I’ll take care of her, he whispers to the wind, knowing that somewhere someone will hear it.


End file.
